Hacker
Hacker is a terrorist. Hacker is easily distinguishable from other characters by his white skin, green monocle, and red arm in Hacker's Wrath. Appearances DE_Dust2 Hacker first appears as a new player joining the game. With Hacker ready to exploit and cheat his way to victory, Admin soon intervenes and turns Hacker into a chicken. Hacker is then chased around the map by Dumbass until Admin finally removes him from the game. Striker's Rampage Hacker (still in chicken form) appears at the end of Striker's Rampage. He pecks at Striker's foot, annoying him. Striker then kicks Hacker away, which then angers Hacker. As Striker looks on in horror, Hacker then arms himself with an M4A1, an AK-47, a bazooka, and a C4, and kills Striker. Counter Strike: Global Offensive Trailer Hacker appears twice in this short, both in human and chicken form. First, in his human form, he uses energy blasts from his hands to kill Striker and Psycho, only for SWAT to use the "Anti-Hacker Weapon" (which consists of Admin) to defeat him. He then appears in chicken form, as a part of "Chicken Defusal Mode", where Dumbass plants a bomb on Hacker and has him run around the map. Freekill, SWAT, and Assassin finally corner Hacker, but are too late to defuse the bomb, which then explodes, ending the animation. Hacker's Wrath Hacker is the main antagonist and make his most prominent appearance in Hacker's Wrath, where he is more powerful and has control on an army of Hackeroids. Flashdeck 100k Celebration Hacker appears in chicken form, with a bored look on his face and a bomb strapped to his back. Personality Hacker, as his name implies, uses illegitimate methods in the game to get an advantage. As such, he is a force to be reckoned with. Due to his style of play, he is the immediate archenemy of Admin, who is required to remove Hacker from the game, and will do so by any means necessary. To express his extreme desire to remove Hacker, the Admin himself was used as a weapon specifically to kill Hacker. Hacker has three kills, one death, and one admin removal. Hacker and the Admin have fought in almost all of Hacker's appearances. In de_dust2, the Admin spotted him and turned him into a chicken before removing him from the server entirely about a minute later. In the Counter Strike Global Offensive Trailer, the Admin himself is used as a weapon by swat as the Anti-Hacker Weapon, who easily kills the Hacker as a result. The only other time Hacker had direct conflict with another player is with Striker in Strikers Rampage. In this short, Hacker is confined as a chicken, and pecks at Striker's foot after his victory. Annoyed, Striker kicked Hacker to the side. Hacker then arms himself with an AK-47, M4A1-S, an unnamed rocket launcher, a bandoleer, and C4. Hacker supposedly killed Striker in this short. Hacker often plays and thinks solely for himself and not of his teammates, mainly focusing on causing the most trouble for the opposing team with his hacks. As such, he is easily the worst teammate, as he doesn't pay attention or focus on his allies. His competitive abilities are also implied to be lacking extremely. Due to the usage of his hacks, Hacker can be quite skilled and quick, and his hacking abilities make Hacker a very good strategist. He was even capable of being immune to the Admin's attack in Hacker's Wrath, which he prepared for after several players took notice of his presence, with The Pro eventually taking to the Admin about it. Trivia * As all characters are modeled after types of Counter Strike players, Hacker is modeled after players who hack/mod Counter Strike to give themselves advantages. Gallery Commando Chicken.PNG|Hacker in Chicken appearence with alot of guns Hacker.png|Hacker's first Appearence Hackwrath hacker.jpg|Hacker's status Hackwrath hackeroid.jpg|Hacker has new minions, the Hackeroids! Category:Players Category:Characters